Chibinamu and Colors
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Color-series. First, it starts out with England accidentally turning Vietnam into a child. Now he has to play caretaker to the Asian nation..and keep her safe from Big Brother France, of course. But it may not be as easy as it seems, Chibinamu is a rebellious young nation, not the mature nation she was before. And...what about her 'family? How would they react?
1. Prologue

Summary: Drabble-series. First, it starts out with England accidentally turning Vietnam into a child. Now he has to play caretaker to the Asian nation..and keep her safe from Big Brother France, of course. But it may not be as easy as it seems, Chibinamu is a rebellious young nation, not the mature nation she was before. And...what about her 'family'? How would they react?

Disclaimer: Me no owns Hetalia~

Notes: It is not 'Chibinam' because most of the 'chibi' names come from the Japanese versions of everyone's names, like 'Chibitalia' from Italia, so 'Chibinamu' is from 'Betonamu', the Japanese version of Vietnam. And this is just a prologue, just because. And AZNinja, the sexy time is not in here, sorry. Anyway! I'll talk more at the end~

* * *

"I'll be fine!" Vietnam tugged her arm away from China's grasp. He was the only one adamant on not allowing Vietnam to board the plane.

"No aru! Opium is a bad man aru!" China protested.

"Mr. England is a polite gentleman," Vietnam corrected. She sighed in relief when Taiwan had come charging and high-kicked China in the back.

"AIYAH!" China yelled out as he felt bones crack. He felt an odd sense of deja vu somehow...

"Don't worry about this old man jie jie!" Taiwan did a thumbs up, though it was hidden by her oversized sleeve. "Go have fun with England!"

"D-don't put it like that! It sounds weird!" Vietnam stuttered slightly, face scarlet as she boarded the plane. "I'll just be gone for a few weeks, at the most."

"Okay!" Taiwan grinned, waving goodbye. Vietnam's 'family'; Japan just waved good-bye slightly, South Korea was sobbing into Hong Kong's shoulders, Taiwan was standing on China, who was still protesting. Thailand was back at his country, so he wasn't there to say good-bye.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

England was not there to greet the Asian nation when she arrived.

In fact, Vietnam was greeted only by the limo driver, and when they arrived at his mansion, she was told that England was somewhere in the mansion.

Vietnam would have to wait until she met the British nation in person after all.

So, instead, being the polite nation she was raised to be, she merely sat down onto the couch and waited. The television was on but there was nothing interesting going on so far. Vietnam observed her surroundings, the mansion hadn't changed a bit from her last visit.

After a couple of minutes, the nation grew slightly impatient and decided to explore more of the vast mansion. Maybe she could find England while she was at it as well.

Vietnam winced as she remembered her last visit here. America had rudely intruded when she and England were discussing national affairs, thus they had not gotten any work done that day.

Sighing, Vietnam stopped in front of a wooden door that held some sort of aura.

'Oh? I don't remember this door...'

Vietnam realized she had wondered onto the third or fourth floor. She had not been here before.

'Well...it couldn't hurt to take a small look around, I suppose.'

So, creaking open the door, Vietnam noticed a glowing green light coming from inside. Opening the door wider, her golden eyes flashed in slight worry as the green light grew brighter and brighter.

When Vietnam was about to close the door, she was too late, seeing as the light had engulfed her fully. She lost consciousness then, only hearing someone call her name.

XxXxXx

England paced the room in worry, arms behind his back as his emerald eyes kept on glancing to the sleeping nation. He wasn't sure what this feeling was in his stomach as he stared at Vietnam.

He just wanted her to wake up.

He hoped he didn't kill her or-

Shaking his head, he pinched himself to rid himself of negative thoughts. The blankets were rising and falling, so that meant she was breathing and alive. Now the only thing he needed to worry about was her appearance.

'How the bloody hell did my spell do that to her?' he wondered. 'I was trying to think of a new way to get my revenge on America...and I didn't realize Miss Vietnam was in the room...'

Turning back to his bed, he yelled out in surprise. The blankets looked like they were thrown off and Vietnam was nowhere to be seen. He dully noted that her ao dai was still on the bed though...

Before he had a chance to step forward to examine the bed more clearly, a force was thrown into his legs and he was knocked forward.

"Bloody hell, that hurt!" he cursed, attempting to stand up. However, the force was still on his legs, so he turned his head around to see what had thrown him to the ground.

"Hey! You European country! Give me some food!" a child's voice demanded.

Needless to say...

He was staring at what seemed to be a chibi nude version of Vietnam.

* * *

OKAY!

Yes, I'm a perv, alright? I'm like that when it's EngNam. :D

Anyway, about the 'sexy time' I was talking with AZNinja, that's for a different fanfic. You won't see it yet, because this drabble fic is gonna be fluffy, sweet, cute and chibi. :D

So...any questions? Non?

Review!


	2. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Notes: Ah, back to the old chapter formats. That only means I have to keep on doing disclaimers. ._. And I won't do notes at the end of every chapter, just like every other chapter if I have something important to say...

But I still want you to review! You wouldn't believe this, at my old stories, when I didn't put an author's note at the end people didn't review...

* * *

**Color**

**Black**

After that little 'nude' incident, England had reacted quickly by throwing the blankets over the chibi-fied nation. She only responded with an annoyed complaint as she struggled to find her way out of the blankets.

England took deep breaths, eventually calming down as he met the large, golden orbs of the nation he turned into a child. His face was red, unknown whether it was disbelief or embarrassment.

He certainly had not expected that.

Eventually, the younger version of Vietnam had realized the problem and wrapped the blankets around her, wearing it like a cloak. They held gazes for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said I was hungry, give me some food!" she pouted.

"Oh, right." England took another deep breath as he slowly got up. "What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you got." she replied a little crudely. England didn't notice her tone as he held a hand out to the sitting child.

"Alright then, I'll make some scones." England offered. Chibinamu stared at his hand as if it was going to hurt her, before she hesitantly placed her small hand in his. Her face flushed red.

'His hand is so soft and warm...' she thought, allowing England to guide her to the kitchen.

"Hey~ England! You're handling Vietnam's transformation pretty well!" Flying Mint Bunny squealed, flying next to the British nation. Chibinamu snapped her head up and stared at the flying green bunny in shock.

"...Actually..." England murmured. Well, we could say he was mentally freaking out. But he had quickly put two and two together. This Vietnam had no memories of him as of yet, so that only meant he had transformed her into when she was a young nation...probably even before she was under France's rule.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Chibinamu had grabbed the flying bunny out of the air and rushed to the couch, examining the bunny carefully. England smiled in amusement as he went to the kitchen.

"What are you?" Chibinamu asked as she squeezed the bunny. "You smell fresh."

"My name is Flying Mint Bunny!" the bunny chirped. "And you're Vietnam, right?"

"H-how did you know?" Chibinamu exclaimed, bringing the bunny to stare at its eyes.

"Umm..." Flying Mint Bunny trailed off. "You're a really cute nation, you know?"

Chibinamu lightly blushed. "Thank you...and you're really cute as well."

She eventually decided to throw the bunny in the air, treating it like a rubber ball but with more care.

'Is something...burning?' Chibinamu wondered as she scrunched her nose. Pretty soon, England had appeared from the kitchen holding a plate of...

"_Black_ rocks..." Chibinamu muttered.

"Now, Vietnam, you may not remember, but you have eaten my scones before." England said, placing the plate in front of her and not seeming to have heard what she said. Chibinamu stared at both the plate and England in disbelief.

"Those rocks? They're _black_! How would I eat them?" Chibinamu made a face of disgust. England's eyes flashed in hurt, and his eyebrows seemed to drop in despair. Chibinamu noticed this out of the corner of her eyes, and she panicked mentally.

Chibinamu stared at the_ black_ rocks, or 'scones', as England had called them, and glanced back to England again, who seemed ready to go drown himself in the bath or something.

"Fine! I'll try one!" Chibinamu snapped, and before she had the chance to see his reaction, she snatched one of the 'scones' and took a bite. To her surprise, her teeth did not crack and it wasn't as hard as a rock after all.

In fact, what she was tasting was simply delectable. Her eyes widened in pleasure as a light and sweet flavor washed around her mouth. The scone was a little crumbly, but it was soft and chewy on the inside.

"Have you tried this?" Chibinamu stared at England in shock, who returned her gaze with equal shock. She shoved the scone she was holding into his mouth, causing him to instinctly take a bite.

Chibinamu withdrew her hand and devoured the scone quickly, not even caring about England's look of embarrassment as she made a grab for more scones.

"Ooh, indirect kiss~ too bad it's from Vietnam's child version!" Flying Mint Bunny whispered into England's ear.

"Sh-shut up, you git!" England muttered, a blush still evident on his face. He looked to the plate and was surprised to find it completely clean. Chibinamu licked her fingers, before realizing England was staring at her.

"Wh-what? I-I was hungry, that's all!" Chibinamu tried to cover the fact she had enjoyed the scones. "I-It's not like I enjoyed your scones or anything!"

England raised an eyebrow at Chibinamu making excuses. Again, he smiled and used his thumb to brush her mouth.

"That's not sightly, you know." England told the nation, brushing the crumbs away from her mouth. Chibinamu blushed a bright scarlet as she stammered out incomprehensible sentences, and turned her head away, running down the hall and away from the confused British nation.

And so, that was the time the people behind the fourth wall found out that Chibinamu was also a tsundere. And she had a new impression on the color black.


	3. Lime Green

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~

Notes: Ahaha...I'm guilty. Honestly, I hadn't thought about what some of my reviews said, so I'm like, "Oh sh*t...what should I do now?" But that's why there's something called improvising! :D So...if anything seems messy from here on out, it's because this airheaded Asian hadn't thought about some problems for future reference.

To answer some questions~ Big Brother France is probably gonna appear soon, but not quite yet~

And this chapter will be some sort of filler I guess, so that'll answer -hopefully- the rest of everyone else's questions. So, without further ado~

* * *

**Color**

**Lime Green**

Be as it may be, the sun had still not set. although England was worried if Chibinamu would be alright by herself, Flying Mint Bunny reassured him and had decided to follow Chibinamu in case she got lost.

In the meantime, England would be back in his magic room, trying to find out what exactly did he do and what was the problems and whatnot.

With the help of his fairy friends, they had managed to make a board of the situation right now.

"So..." England rubbed his chin in thought. "My spell turned Vietnam into a child, but earlier, I checked the news and her country hasn't been affected in any way, it seems. The questions on hand...does anyone have any?"

"Can you reverse the spell?"

"..." England looked away. "Well...that's the problem, I don't know how exactly I even did the spell...it wasn't supposed to make Vietnam a child in the first place..."

"So~ what do we do now?"

"How am I supposed to know?" England snapped. "I haven't seen Vietnam as a child before! She's seen ME as a child before!"

"Oh? That's interesting, how did that happen?" the fairy asked. England looked to the side, embarrassing memories flooding his mind as he tried to avoid the topic.

"W-well, anyway, all I know is it'll take some time to find the right spell to change Vietnam back without any side effects or anything happening to her." England shifted the topic elsewhere.

"Won't the spell gradually wear off though?" the fairies wondered. "Like...maybe in a few hours she'll get older and older, and soon enough she'll-"

"You fool!" Captain Hook roared. "What if Vietnam ages to an old lady then? We can't let that happen!"

"Good point..." Tinker Bell agreed, shuddering a little. "I think that she'll stay a child until we find the right spell to reverse her~ but I want her to stay a child, she's so adorable!"

"A little on the tsundere side though..." Captain Hook grunted. "Reminds me of a certain someone or two. She's rather mature though, isn't she?"

"You know how all those countries aged when they were children~" Uni waved it off with his hoof. "They look so young but they're like two hundred years old! When England looked like a chibi he was already plotting to humiliate France!"

"Chibi?" Tinker Bell echoed. True, Chibinamu DID look rather eeringly similar to those Japanese things that were so popular among the Americans and Japanese. Big head, small body...

"Well, if we need help from someone, why not one of those fairies from Vietnam's home?" Tinker Bell suggested. "I think...what was her name? Au Co? Yeah, she's been alive as long as Vietnam has, right? She should be able to help us with taking care of Vietnam and such!"

"I am perfectly capable of playing caretaker to Vietnam!" England protested. After all, he wasn't her friend for nothing...all his magical friends disagreed in unison.

"England England England!" Flying Mint Bunny flew into the room, flying in frantic circles around the British nation's head. "I need your help! Something's wrong with Vietnam!"

"What? Where is she?" England's face turned into that of a worried look as he followed the mint bunny out of the magic room, down the stairs and-

"The kitchen? What is she doing in the kitchen?" England wondered, scanning his large kitchen. His refrigerator door was open but Chibinamu was nowhere to be seen.

"Vietnam! Where are you?" he started a frantic search around the area, and then expanded his search to any areas of the house she might have gotten into.

England saw a trail...of brightly colored dot sized pools? Confused, he cautiously followed after it, the trail leading to his room.

Opening the door, he found Chibinamu holding a cup of.._.lime green_...whatever the heck was that.

"Oh! There you are!" England breathed a sigh of relief.

"This juice is sour." Chibinamu muttered, gulping down the liquid. Flying Mint Bunny was freaking out.

"You shouldn't drink brightly colored liquids Vietnam!" Flying Mint Bunny screeched, trying to knock the cup out.

"Why not?" Chibinamu shot back.

"Flying Mint Bunny, it's alright!" England reassured. "That's one of my special homemade apple juice!"

Although Flying Mint Bunny was used to anything England might have conjured dangerously in the kitchen, this by far was the weirdest.

"_Lime green_...it's colored_ lime green_..." Flying Mint Bunny sank to the floor and covered it's eyes with it's ears. "Oh great Queen Elizabeth, help us..."

Even though the bunny was mint-colored, never had it ever seen _lime green_ colored juice. Especially when Chibinamu seemed to be enjoying it's sour taste or...whatever it was made up of.


	4. Midnight Blue

Disclaimer: Me no owns Hetalia.

Notes: SHIII- Did I already run out of ideas and go on a writer's block?! NOOOO! I only had three chapters with this thing as well. D: Well, I do have a color ready, but if I do it so soon then it'll be like WHOOSH. Rush and all. So yeah. Any colors that seems totally random are me improvising. :D Like now.

Oh yeah. Vietnam did meet ChibIggy before. You know, when she was under France's rule and all, and France seemed to like to bother ChibIggy a ton so...I don't know if it was possible. But meh.

* * *

**Color**

**Midnight Blue**

The next morning or so, Chibinamu woke up, blearily rubbing her eyes. It then occurred to her that this wasn't her room anymore.

"That's right...I'm under a European country's rule now..." Chibinamu muttered. From what she remembered, she was a new country. The ONLY thing she remembered right now was that she was no longer under China's rule.

"What a pity. He didn't have me for long now, did he?" Chibinamu wondered. "But I don't remember any war being fought over me...I wonder if China handed me over willingly."

"..." Chibinamu scowled. "Maybe he did. So what?"

The child could not help, though, but let a few feelings of disappoint befall her as she stumbled off the large bed. "Gah. The European country has a rather big bed..."

Which reminded Chibinamu of said European country. Making her way towards the living room, she saw that England was collapsed on the couch, obviously uncomfortable by the look on his face, but nonetheless he had not forced Chibinamu out of his room.

"Idiot..." Chibinamu muttered. England didn't stir, so she figured he was a heavy sleeper. Grunting, she made her way towards the end of the couch and fixed the blankets so they were fully covering him.

"Just so I don't see your eyebrows..." Chibinamu said to herself. She looked towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling the urge to want to eat...

But a knock on the door made her duck under the table. Chibinamu poked her head out to look around. The lump of blankets had not twitched, and there was still a person knocking at the door.

"It's loud..." Chibinamu growled, using her small hands to cover her ears as she stumbled out. She thought about getting something to fight with, but then the door started to open, which caused Chibinamu to jump under the blankets on the couch, curling on England's chest as she clutched the blankets tighter to try and hide herself.

"Hey...England. Wake up."

She felt the body she was on being shook slightly.

"Nope. He's out cold."

'A different voice?' Chibinamu made a small sound.

"When did England get fat?"

She felt a hand touch her head, which caused Chibinamu to yelp and jump out of the blankets. When she looked up to see the stranger, the only thing she saw were _midnight blu_e eyes.

Chibinamu felt her cheeks heat up as those eyes stared back at her. They held no emotion whatsoever as they regarded the child. Then, Chibinamu saw a floating green thing next to the man.

She felt her heart clench in fear when the man knelt down in front of her, the mysterious green thing seeming to mimic his movements.

"When did England get a kid?" the green thing asked.

"..." the man's face still had not changed in expression as he brought out a hand, petting Chibinamu on the head, causing the latter to flinch visibly.

"H-Hey! I'm not a dog!" Chibinamu protested. "A-and who are you? This isn't your home as well!"

"..." the man still did not changed expression, though Chibinamu did see a hint of softness somewhere in those _midnight blue_ orbs. Just a small hint though.

"His name is Norway. I'm a troll, in case you're wondering." the green thing said, apparently a troll.

"Why are you green?" Chibinamu asked, putting her fear behind her as she held out a hand to the troll, wanting to pet it.

"I don't know?" the troll answered, floating closer to the child as she started petting it.

"You...can see him." the man, presumably Norway, murmured.

"Duh. He's green and bigger than my head." Chibinamu pointed out, a little confused.

"Interesting..." Norway picked up Chibinamu, lifting her in the air causing her to be petrified. "Iceland can't see...the trolls and fairies. Call me big brother."

"..." Chibinamu visibly shrunk as she did her best not to move. She hated heights. A lot.

Norway arched an eyebrow in confusion, slightly tossing Chibinamu in the air as he tried to get her to react. Her face only decided to turn blue.

"E-e-eyebrows! Help!" Chibinamu managed to squeak. And for some strange reason, England's eye snapped open and he sat up, taking in his surroundings.

"Oh. Norway, you're here already?" England rubbed his eyes clear of sleep. When he brought them up again, he said Norway holding Chibinamu upside-down by the foot.

"A-Ack! Don't hold her like that!" England swiftly took Chibinamu into his arms, cradling the child while she tried to regain the right color in her face. Norway only held a look of slight confusion.

"Who is she?" Norway asked.

"Vietnam," England replied automatically.

"Oh?" Norway tried to get a better look at Chibinamu's face. True, those golden eyes were slightly similar, but this child had a cross look on her face and a frown. The Vietnam he had seen at World Meetings always had this calm air around her.

Very different people indeed.

"It's a long story. But I called you over here to see if you could also help fix the problem." England said, wincing when Chibinamu clutched his shirt and the skin underneath it.

"I see." Norway gave a tilt of his head, _midnight blue_ eyes staring into golden eyes. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

'Problem? Am...I the problem?' Chibinamu thought as she hid her face in England's shoulder. 'So...this man...came here...to pick me up?'

"You _báichī_!" Chibinamu screeched, tears welling up in her eyes as she forefully pulled away from England, dropping onto the floor and kicking his shin. "How many more times will I be given away?!" she ran away, making sure no tears had spilled as she ignored the protests of England, making sure she dove into his room and locked the door behind her.

The tears had finally fallen, and she jumped onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

'I should have known...I'm still just territory that can be traded, after all...' Chibinamu thought bitterly.

'That man with the _midnight blu_e eyes...' Chibinamu thought, frowning. 'Maybe if he hadn't come...if only...'

* * *

So Vietnam is speaking Chinese because! She hasn't established her language yet. So yeah. She was with China as far as she can remember, so she speaks Chinese and English for some strange reason.

I just went angsty on you guys...sorry...but here's a preview for the next color~

Imperial blue!


	5. Imperial Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

...yeah. I hit another stump with this color.

* * *

**Color**

**Imperial Blue**

Chibinamu slowly opened her large, golden orbs, taking in the darkness of the room she locked herself in. Realizing she had fallen asleep, she groggily sat up and stretched. Then she remembered why she locked herself in her.

She scowled, checked her face to see if any tears were still left. She only felt tear stains on her face. Chibinamu looked to the door, realizing that neither the man with the midnight blue eyes or the European nation had not attempted to break the door down.

"I guess I'm not worth comforting..." Chibinamu softly muttered, but then squished her face together. "What am I talking about?! I don't need comforting!"

Giving herself an affirmative nod, Chibinamu hopped from the bed, realizing that she had not taken a shower yet and she was still wearing the European nation's bedsheets...

Walking to a closet, Chibinamu browsed through the clothes, frowning when they all seemed a little too big for her. The only thing she saw were suits and military uniforms. She did see a large box at the top shelf but she couldn't reach it.

Chibinamu decided to borrow the green military uniform she first saw, buttoning it together as she realized it went to her ankles. She let the sleeves cover her hands, making her way to the door and placing a small hand on it.

However, she hesitated. What would happen if she went outside? Would she belong to yet another nation?

Chibinamu took a deep breath, bracing herself. She was still a country. As much as she hated it, she was not strong enough to fight back, so she would allow herself, once again, to be handed over...

She unlocked the door and twisted the knob open, surprised that neither of the two men were directly outside the door. As she stepped out from the room, a sweet aroma filled her nose and she looked to the side, eyes widening in surprise at what she saw.

The European nation with the big eyebrows was sitting against the wall, head leaning forward slightly and eyes closed. He was sleeping...and holding a box in his lap.

He seemed to sense her presence, because his eyelids slowly slid open, revealing groggy emerald eyes as he took notice of Chibinamu.

"You're awake..." England sighed in relief. Chibinamu flinched backwards a little, and England noticed.

"Where's the other man?" Chibinamu asked, looking around to see if he was in hiding. "Weren't you going to trade me?"

"So I was right..." England mumbled, and shook his head. "Love, you've got it all wrong. Norway was only here to try and help me. But I guess you didn't seem to like it...so he went back to his country."

"Here to help you get rid of a problem." Chibinamu replied, motioning to herself.

"You're not the problem." England frowned.

"Oh yeah?" Chibinamu crossed her arms over chest chest stubbornly, regarding England with a pout as she looked away. "Prove it."

"How so?" England arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"..." Chibinamu didn't have an answer for him, but part of her believed the British nation. As much as she didn't want to accept it but...

"Well..." Chibinamu trailed off, trying to think of something challenging for England. "Bring someone you hate here. Make sure they bring gifts for me." Chibinamu decided.

Instantly, England's eyes flashed and he groaned in despair. He shook his head despairingly.

"Please tell me you're joking, love." England pleaded. Chibinamu finally did a shout of victory inside her head. She got the British nation right where she wanted him.

"Nope. If you want to convince me that I'm not a nuisance, then bring someone you hate here and make sure they bring gifts for me." Chibinamu stated firmly. On the inside, though, one part of her was scolding herself. Perhaps she truly was trying to get herself kicked out of this place. She was certainly acting like a nuisance right now. She was surprised England had not thrown her out of his country yet.

He surprised Chibinamu when he grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He stared at the phone with contempt as he dialed a number, bringing the phone to his ears as Chibinamu watched him with wide eyes.

"Shut up frog, I'm not doing this because I want to. Now, do you happen to have clothes that could fit a small child, mostly a girl's clothing?"

"..." England's face turned red.

"You bloody git! I'm not interested in those kind of things. Wanker! Just bring some to my home! I'm actually inviting you for once, you frog!"

England immediately ended the call and glared at it. Chibinamu couldn't believe he had actually done her request...

Chibinamu looked at the floor, guilt flooding her features as she hid her hands behind her back. She had made him invite someone he hated inside his home...

Chibinamu let out a long sigh, looking at England who was sulking right now.

"What's in your box?" Chibinamu asked casually. England looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, I made some more scones for when you came out of the room-"

Chibinamu didn't hesitate to run over to England, plopping into his lap and taking the box into her lap. England watched in amusement when Chibinamu threw the lid off and began devouring the scones.

England leaned against the wall once more, relaxing with Chibinamu in his lap. The only sound in the hallway was Chibinamu's swallowing and chewing of the food.

"Ohonhonhon~ so England, you really are into little children, oui?"

"Shut it you frog! I already said I wasn't interesting in those kind of things!" England growled. "And where do you get off barging into my house without knocking?!"

"Well~ you invited me here you imbecile." a man dressed in _imperial blue_ clothes stood at the end of the hallway, holding multiple bags. Chibinamu brought her gaze towards him, which drew his attention towards her.

"It cannot be!" he gaped in shock, walking towards her. Chibinamu watched him with wary eyes as he knelt down in front of her. "Vietnam, is that you ma belle?"

"Who are you?" Chibinamu asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Noooo!" the man kow-towed the floor in terror. "Ma belle doesn't remember her Big Brother France!"

"Get your dirty face off my flood, frog," England sneered. "Did you bring the clothes, like I requested?"

"Oui, but had I known they were for cette mignon fille I would have brought more beautiful ones!" France sobbed, taking Chibinamu into his arms as he gave her a tight hug. "Ah, Vietnam, you have turned into a child. This brings back so much memories..."

Chibinamu froze. How was she to react to this weird man in_ imperial blue_? The only thing in mind was that England was still allowing a man he seemed to loathe inside his house...and the man had brought clothes for her.

"Let go of her you git!" England snatched Chibinamu away roughly, glaring at France.

"Now now now, that's no way to treat a little girl!" France snatched her back, more gently than England had, and stared at Chibinamu in the eyes. "How has this mongrel been treating you? He is horrible, oui? Come, Vietnam, I will take you home and-"

"Eeeeekkkk!" Chibinamu slapped France when his hands had made their way lower than Chibinamu might have liked. He was dazed by the sudden slap, so Chibinamu took the opportunity to squirm out and run over to England, who himself looked like he wanted to burst into laughter. However, he masked his amusement with anger.

"How dare you touch her like that, you frog!" England growled, protectively tightened his hold around Chibinamu.

"I was trying to help!" France held his hands in surrender. "I apologize Vietnam! But to make it up for you, Big Brother France will help you pick the right outfit, oui?"

Chibinamu glared at France in return. "..."

"Do you have some pretty dresses?" she mumbled, still clinging to England as France brightened up. He reached into on the bags, pulling out an_ imperial blue_ dress that was perfect for Chibinamu's size.

"Oui!"

* * *

Uh...that was a very weird chapter indeed...

...

Yeah...Big Brother France...

Anyway...review. Next color will be persimmon.


	6. Persimmon

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia~

Notes: ...I probably should have checked the actual color of persimmon instead of picking it randomly. *smacks* Well, Persimmon, readers, is a fruit AND a color. The fruit apparently is a fruit and the color is a shade of orange. Blehh...

* * *

**Colors**

**Persimmon**

Well, Chibinamu was having mixed feelings about the attention she was getting. The man, apparently who was France, was babbling non-stop in his language as he kept on going out about how cute she was in the dress, apparently.

"Oh, you look so adorable, ma cherie! Here, try this one next!" France suggested, sparkles surrounding his face as he held up a green dress. England, on the other hand, sat on the couch reading a newspaper with Chibinamu in his lap, who was using the newspaper as a shield from France's sparkles.

"Stop sparkling first!" Chibinamu protested, peeking over the top. She did enjoy wearing these cute dresses, but the sparkles creeped her out a lot.

"Oh, just a moment ma cherie! I will return to my home to get more beautiful dresses!" France said, zooming out of the house in a blink. Chibinamu heard England sighed in relief, and she was curious.

"Hey, do I know him?" Chibinamu asked the British nation, turning around so she faced him. "It's weird, but I feel like I've met him before."

"...!" England's eyes widened in slight shock, staring in her golden orbs with surprise. He didn't know how to answer the Vietnamese country. He pursued his lips.

"Well..." England started, different scenarios on how to approach this situation racing through his head. What would happen if he told her yes? Would she get some of her memories back and maybe turn back into an adult? Though he highly doubted the latter, her getting some of her memories back would have been a nice scenario.

But something at the back of his head nagged him to not tell her about France. The possibility of her having a mental collapse or something could occur. Too many memories into a young mind, or maybe she would get younger...

"You're just REALLY overthinking everything man..." Tinker Bell muttered from behind the door with England's other magical friends. They were watching the whole thing and had decided not to interfere with Chibinamu and England any longer.

"I am back~" France sang, bursting through the door with a shopping cart in tow. The cart was filled with a high pile of clothes, and Chibinamu gulped in slight fear. At the same time, England sighed in relief, actually thankful(for once) that the French country had interrupted something.

Before anyone could speak again, England's phone began to ring. Cursing mentally, he picked up the phone and answered it. Both France and Chibinamu tried to eavesdrop by being completely silent and going closer to the phone.

_"Hey, England. We have some documents here that we need you to sign."_

"...Right now?"

"Yes, right now. It's time for you to do some work! And don't bring any distractions! Last time you brought a unicorn in the office...just come alone, okay? It's not like you have anyone visiting you."

England winced at his boss' indirect comment. His boss had already hung up the phone, though, and the only thing England was worried about...

He turned his head towards Chibinamu, her yelping when he did that, their noses brushing a little. She had brought her head a little to close to him, but she had heard everything that his boss has said.

Well, not only her.

Before England had the chance to blush, France had scooped Chibinamu into his arms, cradling the startled nation.

"Don't you worry England~ I will watch over ma cherie~" France reassured, using his hand to wave off England. "I promise not to do anything bad~ you have my word!"

England frowned, not liking the idea of leaving France with Chibinamu. However, his responsibility as a nation had to come first, no matter if he liked it or not.

Chibinamu saw him hesitate, so she put off the worried look on her face, looking neutral in France's arms.

England saw her face. It looked as if she didn't care he was leaving. Although it made his heart twist in pain a little, he grabbed a jacket and forced a smile that came out as sad.

"I'll be back soon, love." he murmured, stepping forward to peck her forehead. Then, as quickly as he had did that he turned around and walked out of his house, leaving Chibinamu with a shocked expression and bright red face, small hands touching the place where he had just kissed.

France kept on looking from the door where England had left and Chibinamu's embarrassed expression, a knowing look on his face as he walked over to the couch and placed Chibinamu on it.

"Well, ma cherie, what would you like to do?" France asked gently. "Would you like to continue trying on clothes?"

Chibinamu nodded, still touching her forehead.

France chuckled, walking over to the cart. Chibinamu's eyes followed his movements, and something caught her eyes.

Slowly, she removed her hands from her forehead, squirming down from the couch and running over to the cart, tugging on a certain_ persimmon_-colored dress.

"Oh? You like this one?" France asked. Chibinamu nodded. France pulled out the dress and handed it to Chibinamu, who started walking to the bathroom. When France started to follow her, she growled.

"I can put it on myself!"

"Oh, really?" France smiled. "I do not think so, ma cherie~" His hands made a grabbing motion that Chibinamu did not like the look of, so she screeched and smacked his hands away.

"Ahaha~ you are so cute ma cherie~" France quickly scooped up Chibinamu and began spinning her around.

"Put me down!" Chibinamu protested. France nuzzled her face, which caused Chibinamu to shiver. "Your beard is tickling me, old man!"

"Old...man?" France immediately pulled his face away, looking at Chibinamu with disheartened eyes. "How can you say such a cruel thing ma cherie? I am Big Brother France!"

"Eeekkk!" Chibinamu squealed when he started to lean in towards her.

"Call me Big Brother France and I'll put you down~" France said, holding her up higher to prove his point.

"Bleh..." Chibinamu stuck her tongue out. She reached a small hand out to slap him again, but his face was out of her reach. She resorted to wildly kicking, but none of her kicks made contact with his body.

After a few minutes of fighting, Chibinamu sighed in irritation, her legs dangling and her arms resting at her sides. With a blush on her face, she looked at France's eager expression, which made her twitch her eyebrow.

"Big Brother France..." she muttered.

"I did not hear you ma cherie~" France sang.

"Big Brother France..."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"SHUT UP BIG BROTHER FRANCE!" Chibinamu yelled. France laughed, much to Chibinamu's annoyance. He placed the girl on the ground and knelt in front of her.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He pat her head lovingly.

"..."

SMACK!

Chibinamu had quickly slapped France and grabbed the _persimmon_-colored dress on the ground, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Ohonhonhon~ Vietnam still has that fight in her..." France rubbed his red cheek, smiling.

* * *

France is such a hard character to write! ADJKASJDKSLADJKLASJDLASKJDKL ASJ!

The word persimmon was mentioned two times during the chapter...

...

Meh. I don't know what the next color shall be actually. I'm open to suggestions.


	7. Yellow

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Notes: AHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHA. Looks like it's back to normal colors for a while, eh? Thank you, my readers, for the suggestions you've given. Keep in mind they're definitely gonna appear in future chapters, but for now, let's go to YELLOW! Ve~

* * *

**Colors**

**Yellow**

Chibinamu's stomach suddenly growled, gaining the attention of the French man who was busy putting up some of the dresses. Chibinamu frowned, looking at her stomach, which did not stop talking.

"Oh? Are you hungry, ma cherie?" France asked. True, only seven hours had passed since she had ate those scones England had made, but she was actually having fun trying on dresses, she didn't realize how late in the evening it was.

"..." Chibinamu looked at France warily. "What are you going to do?"

'What am I going to do, you ask?" France sang, scooping Chibinamu into his arms. "I am going to take you back to my home~ I will treat you to some of the best French cuisine my place can serve ma cherie~"

"What? No!" Chibinamu pushed at France's arms, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "I don't trust you! Let me down!"

"I do not think so, ma cherie~" France twirled around. "I will give you food that not even that jerk England can ever rival in a thousand years! Ohonhonhonhon~"

Chibinamu opened her mouth to protest again, but the grumbling of her stomach interrupted her speech. Grumbling, she angrily crossed her arms over her chest. Her golden eyes narrowed as she stopped moving, allowing the French man to skip happily to his country.

Which was technically weird and impossible since England was an island, but somehow France had called in an jet, quickly taking Chibinamu and him back to his country. On the airplane trip, Chibinamu's face paled and she struggled to hold in the scones she ate this morning.

They arrived in France. France picked up Chibinamu into his arms once more, skipping to his own home with sparkles following his path.

He plopped down Chibinamu into a chair, using stacked up pillow to help her since she was small.

"Just a moment, ma cherie~ your dinner shall be ready in a moment~ muah!" France blew a kiss as he disappeared into the kitchen. Chibinamu shrieked and used a napkin to smack the heart-kiss he blew at her away into a different direction.

What she didn't expect was for the heart to smack into someone else.

"VHAT ZE HELL IS THIS?!"

A heavily accented voice yelled out. Chibinamu jumped at the nasally-sounding voice. Wincing, she turned around to see who the voice had belonged to.

"AGH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

And the heart was chasing the mysterious looking man...

"GILBIRD! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

And a _yellow_-feathered fat chick was flying towards Chibinamu...

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

Cue the strange man crashing into the table, hiding under it and allowing Chibinamu to place her feet on his head. Chibinamu held out her hand, allowing the chick to settle into her palms.

She tilted her head as the chick chirped, seeming to try and talk to her. She used a finger to rub its head.

"You're warm..." she muttered.

"GILBIRD! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

And a head then popped out from under the table. Chibinamu turned her gaze towards it, meeting red-violet eyes.

"Hm? A _frau_? Who are you?" he asked. It was then that Chibinamu realized she was still wearing a dress, and this man's head rested at her feet, having a clear view of her-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Chibinamu screamed, throwing the _yellow_ bird at the face and jumping down from the chair. She ran towards the kitchen, screaming for England. "E-England! Help me! France!"

She bumped into France, who had a confused look on his face as she scrambled up his body, clutching his neck for dear life.

"Th-th-th-th-there w-w-w-w-was a-a-a-a-" Chibinamu, who had a frightened look on her face, pointed a shaky finger behind her. France rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"It's okay, ma cherie. It was only scary Prussia." France reassured.

"Hey, France! Zhat _frau_ threw Gilbird at me! Zhat was unawesome! She should apologize, _nicht_?" Prussia approached France, holding Gilbird in one hand, who had a bandage on his forehead.

"What did you do to ma cherie?" France demanded, raising an eyebrow. "She isn't scared so easily, you know."

"HAHAHA! She was probably scared of my AWESOMENESS!" Prussia boasted.

"H-he-he's a PERVERT!" Chibinamu accused. Both France and Prussia looked at her with stupefied looks.

"What, ma cherie?" France exclaimed. He was surprise for two reasons; the fact she did not call him a pervert yet, and the fact she had accused PRUSSIA of being one first.

"Zhe AWESOME me is not a pervert!" Prussia protested. "Where ze hell did you get something like zhat?"

Chibinamu, with tears at the side of her eyes, glared at Prussia. She stuck her tongue out, refusing to speak. Prussia's jaw dropped and he feebly pointed a finger at her.

"D-did zhat frau..." Prussia trailed off. "How can you be so mean to zhe AWESOME me?!"

Chibinamu only turned back to France.

"I'm hungry. Is dinner ready yet?" she asked.

"Now, now, ma cherie. You must apologize first. Although I do not know what has happened, I did see you throwing Prussia's bird at him." France scolded, placing Chibinamu on the floor and looking at her in the eyes.

"..." Chibinamu did not look happy with what France told her. When she looked at Prussia at the corner of her eyes, he had a smug look on his face that made Chibinamu want to kick him. Really badly.

Chibinamu sighed. "Do I really have to?" she murmured. France smiled and nodded.

Grudgingly turning around, each step she took towards Prussia felt heavy. The smug look on his face...oh, if only Chibinamu was taller. She would shove her foot in that face...if only...

"I'm sorry, Gilbird." Chibinamu said, holding out a hand. Prussia's face that held shock was satisfying enough as Gilbird flew over to Chibinamu's hand. Chibinamu placed a small kiss on Gilbird's forehead. "There. Do you feel better now?"

Gilbird chirped happily, seeming to blush.

Before Prussia could yell again, France had interrupted.

"Come now, ma cherie. It's time to eat. Prussia, I made some extras. You're also welcome to join."

Prussia scowled, following France and Chibinamu back to the table that was fixed neatly. Chibinamu's mouth dropped at the presentation and her mouth watered a little. France chuckled at her eager face, and placed a napkin around her neck.

"Now, ma cherie~ dig in!"

Chibinamu began to do so, while France turned to Prussia.

"So? What brings you here today, Prussia?" France asked. Prussia sat down in a chair and began wolfing down food.

"Vell, zhe awesome me was in zhe area!" Prussia began. "Zhe awesome me saw you running back and forth like a sissy, so zhe awesome me was wondering what you vere up to. I see you've been busy taking care of brats."

Prussia's comment had not gone unheard by Chibinamu, who threw a spoon at his head.

"Besides, in a few days we're having zhat 'Bad Touch Trio meeting',_ ja_? Zhe awesome me has arrived here before zhat Spain!" Prussia boasted...again. France nodded in understanding.

"I see. So you've already settled in for the most part, _oui_?" France asked.

"_Ja_. I was taking a walk around your country, vhich by zhe way, is not as awesome as mein bruder's, but I guess it'll do for a few days. I saw you running in here, so I decided to return here."

"Well, that England will be busy with his paperwork. No one can finish in a day. So, ma cherie, Prussia, I need you two to be on good terms." France ordered. Chibinamu and Prussia whipped their heads to stare at France.

"What?"

"Vhat?"

"You heard me." France ordered. "I do not need Prussia making ma cherie cry again, oui?"

"Zhat was an accident! An unawesome accident, but an accident none zhe less!" Prussia protested. "I do not vant to see zhe face of this frau ever again!"

"Likewise, you weirdo..." Chibinamu muttered.

France sighed and grabbed Prussia by the arm, dragging him into the kitchen and leaving Chibinamu with Gilbird.

"Listen carefully Prussia. Do not cause any more problems for me, please?" France asked. "Ma cherie over there, is Vietnam. Somehow that idiot England turned her back into a small child."

Prussia's jaw hit the floor.

"Vietnam? That _schön frau_ I've seen at the World Meetings I vasn't invited to?" Prussia looked from Chibinamu to France.

"_Oui._ I do not know what would happen if you were to make an enemy out of ma cherie. For now, we need everyone she meets to be on good terms with her, oui?" France warned. "As her Big Brother France, I will not tolerate any rudeness towards ma cherie."

Prussia looked at Chibinamu, who was feeding Gilbird some food. His eyes softened at the small child playing with his _yellow_ bird.

"The awesome me understands." Prussia sighed. "The awesome me vill not do unawesome things to her."

"_Merci_, Prussia." France smiled. The two old friends walked out, and Prussia sat down next to Chibinamu, who jumped and eyed him warily.

"Hello, frau. Vhat's your name?" Prussia asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"So zhe awesome me von't keep calling you frau. The awesome me vas unawesome before, so the awesome me vill apologize." Prussia nodded, proud on how he was approaching things. "Vhat do you say we put the unawesome things by us?"

Prussia stuck out a hand to Chibinamu. She looked at it with suspicion.

A long silence passed between the two, which caused Prussia to have a tick mark appear on his head. Before he could explode, another accented voice filled the air, causing France, Prussia and Chibinamu to look at it.

"HOLA~"

* * *

Ahahaha...we all know who that is, yes?

Now...

*strangles Prussia* DAMN YOU AND YOUR ACCENT! ASDASJDHAJKDHKA

Why I updated so fast? High School starts on the 27th. I wanted to get another chapter in before I die. Sunday I'll be gone all day and I'll have to sleep early so I won't be able to update then. Also, yay for advertising, I have another weird one-shot that I released along with this Chibinamu chapter. It was a request that I received~ yea~

So. Unawesome isn't a word. Prussia makes it so. It's all good, hmm?


	8. Candy Apple Red

Notes: DO. NOT. LAUGH. Tomato red was not a color on the list of colors wikipedia gave me. So I chose the color I thought was closest to it. And I was saving 'Red' for something the near future. And Spain is also hard to write. Happy people are hard to write about. I'm used to tsunderes. And underlined words are different languages. For example, I am not spelling tomato wrong. I'm using the Spanish word for it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Colors**

**Candy Apple Red**

"Kesesesese! So you've finally arrived, Spain!" Prussia cackled.

"What a weird laugh..." Chibinamu muttered. The newcomer, Spain, was dragging a wagon of tomatoes as he had a bright grin on his face, waving to the people at the table.

"_Si_~ I wanted to be here earlier but I was busy packing up _mi tomates_~" Spain explained. That. Grin. Was. Freaking. Glued. On. His. Face.

"Too creepy..." Chibinamu murmured, wiping her face with the napkin and lifting Gilbird out of her lap. However, her movement had caused Spain to turn his bright green eyes over to her, and his whole face lit up even brighter than it was before, if that was even possible.

"¡_Mio dios_!_! _That_ chica es muy bonita!_" Spain instantly ran to Chibinamu, who yelped when the Spanish man picked her up and began swinging in circles with her. "_Chica_, how would you like to live with me, hm?"

"Agh..." Chibinamu's face got pale and blue.

"_Non_!" France reacted quickly and managed to swipe Chibinamu from the Spaniard's hands. "_Ma cherie_ belongs to Big Brother France!"

"Aw~ come on France! Why don't you do this for your fellow amigo, _si_?" Spain begged, clasping his hands together and grinning. When France opened his mouth to reply, Spain grabbed Chibinamu back and hopped back a few steps. "Keep away or the _chica_ gets it!" he warned, cradling Chibinamu gently.

"Spain! That was a dirty move!" France yelled.

"Kesesese! It vas your fault for getting distracted!" Prussia laughed, leaning back in his chair. "How unawesome of you, France. Zhen again, I guess I am zhe only awesome one here."

"Hush now, Prussia. Big Brother France must rescue ma cherie!" France announced, diving for Chibinamu but missing her and the Spaniard by a long distance.

Long distance as in France ramming into the wagon of tomatoes and it wheeling out of his house, down a hill and far away from the mansion.

What was worse was that France got knocked out the instance his head made contact with the bottom of the wagon.

...

"Oops~" Spain whistled.

"Kesesesese! Vhat an unawesome country!" Prussia was hollering with laughter.

"So? _Chica_, would you like to live with me?" Spain flashed her a charming grin as he held her at eye level. Chibinamu was now recovering from her initial motion sickness, and she realized two things.

She was stuck with a man who seemed obsessed on making her his territory. And she was stuck with a guy who was narcissist, with no one she knew in this mansion.

"..." Chibinamu dully looked back in Spain's eyes. "No."

"Aww, are you sure, _chica_? I can give you free _tomates_ and churros every day!" Spain bargained.

"No." Chibinamu was firm in her answer. "Now put me down before I..."

What could she do? She had no weapons and she was getting tired, so she didn't feel like kicking him.

"Come on, Spain, put zhe frau down. Come here, let zhe awesome me tell you an awesome secret." Prussia waved Spain over, who reluctantly placed Chibinamu down. Instantly, she ran to the door, scanning the horizon for any signs of France coming back.

Nope. He was still wheeling away...

"_QUE_?!" Spain fell backwards, the tomato on his head still managing to stay on as he looked at Prussia with shocked green eyes. "Really, _mi amigo_?!"

"Zhe awesome me doesn't lie!" Prussia frowned. "But yeah, it's the unawesome truth. So try not to scare zhe frau too much."

Spain turned her attention towards Chibinamu, who looked outside with a blank look. His eyes softened once more.

"Poor _chica_..." Spain muttered. "That England _es loco_..."

"Kesesesese. The awesome me zhinks zhat he didn't do it on purpose." Prussia chuckled. "But he's unawesome so of course zhis happened."

Spain and Prussia both watched Chibinamu as she sighed and started to walk towards France's kitchen.

"Vhere are you going, frau?" Prussia asked, leaning from his comfortable place on the chair.

"To get some desert. I need some sweets." Chibinamu stated simply, trying to push open the iron door.

To no avail since it was obviously heavier than her. She only opened it earlier because France opened it the same time she pushed it.

"Here, _chica_. Let Spain help you!" Spain smiled, walking over to the door. Chibinamu didn't hear him as she continued to shove against the door. Spain, not having read the atmosphere, pushed open the door which caused Chibinamu to crash forward, rolling into the kitchen.

Both Prussia and Spain freaked out.

Prussia jumped out of his chair and zoomed to the kitchen, while Spain ran into the kitchen trying to catch Chibinamu before she crashed into something and hurt herself.

If anything happened to her...

Well, black magic would be the least of their problems.

"Vhat zhe hell, Spain?!" Prussia hollered as he gave chase to the rolling girl. "Vhy did you do such an unawesome zhing?!"

"_Lo siento_! I didn't know!" Spain wailed, chasing after the rolling girl as well.

"Mein gott! Vhy is France's kitchen so unawesome?!" Prussia complained. There was no end to the kitchen, it seemed.

Well, that's what they thought.

Prussia crashed into a pole and Spain tripped over a ladle, causing Spain to start rolling as well.

"YOU UNAWESOME POLE! HOW DARE YOU DO ZHIS TO THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Prussia growled.

"_YO NO LE GUSTAAA!_!" Spain wailed from his rolling position. He did his best to stop rolling, which resulted in a floor burn on his elbows as he breathed a sigh of relief.

CRASH!

The Prussian and Spaniard winced very visibly when they heard that. Afraid to look at the source, their heads creaked to take a peek at what happened.

"...idiots..." Chibinamu growled,_ candy apple red_ visible dripping from her face and staining her clothes.

"OH MEIN GOTT!" Prussia screamed, paling. "Z-Z-Z-Zhe frau is-"

The "awesome" Prussia fainted.

Spain paled as well, legs shaking as he collapsed to the ground on his knees, whispering prayers and hoping his death would be quick.

"...tasty..." Chibinamu muttered, licking the _candy apple red_ liquid at the corner of her lips. "Tastes like candy apples..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Ugh...my beautiful head..." France slowly opened his eyes, looking at the sky. A tomato fell from his head, towards the ground, and France realized the wagon had broken and he was laying in a pile of tomatoes.

"How disgusting..." France complained, shaking off the remainder of tomato pieces from his arms.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Ah, now there's a voice I recognize." France said plainly. England stormed up to the French man, grabbing his collar and emerald eyes blazing in fury.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS VIETNAM?!" England demanded.

"_Ma cherie_ is back at my house." France stated simply. "Don't worry your jerk butt off, Spain and Prussia are watching over_ ma cherie_."

"Spain...and...Prussia...?" England repeated slowly, as if he couldn't believe what France was saying.

"_Oui_, Spain and..." France trailed off. Both of the countries turned to look at the direction of where France had wheeled from. Then they slowly turned to look at each other, a knocking look on their faces.

"BLOODY HELL!" England reacted first, throwing France backwards as he started sprinting towards France's house. France did his best to follow suite, but he felt disgusted with tomatoes in the wrong places, so he was slower than England.

"Calm down England! It can't be that bad!" France complained.

"SHUT UP YOU FROG!" England yelled from afar.

"Ohonhonhon..." France stopped walking, a smile on his face. "l_'Amour _is a wonderful motivation nowadays...well, now my job here is done...I should go help Spain and Prussia before that England turns them into frogs..."

Conveniently, there was an underground passage that held a cart. France simply sat in the cart, pushed a button and he popped up in front of his house, right before England came running up.

"What the bloody hell?!" England cried out. France gave a wave before he ran inside the house.

"They are not in the dining room..." France murmured. He checked the kitchen next, and he did not like what he saw. "Ma cherie's hairtie..."

He began walking calmly down the large kitchen as England came running in, yelling profanities and calling for Chibinamu.

"Oh, there you are, Prussia." France laughed when he saw the Prussian unconscious on the ground.

"HEY! WHERE IS VIETNAM, YOU WANKER?" England picked up Prussia by the collar, instantly waking him up.

"Vhat zhe hell..." Prussia murmured sleepily. England yelled his question a second time, and realization dawned upon his face. "ACK! ZHIS IS SO NOT AWESOME!"

Prussia wrenched himself out of England's hold and rushed down the continuing kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Chibinamu covered in blood and-

"Vait a minute. Vietnam and Spain are both not here..." Prussia murmured, England and France appearing behind him.

"IS THAT BLOOD?!" England yelled out. France also looked worried but he looked calm.

"Ah. The candy apple liquid I was going to use to make candy apples..." France said. "What a waste."

"Don't tell me, zhat unawesome Spain..." Prussia muttered.

England grit his teeth, hands clenching into fists as emerald green eyes burned in rage once more.

"He's going to pay for taking her away..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Chibinamu has been kidnapped by Spain, it seems! Will England turn evil or what?! Stay tuned for the next episode of Chibinamu and Colors!

Just kidding. I'm honestly not sure where I was going with this. I typed this all in a day within an hour. Is my writing still here? You know, as in creativeness? High school has seriously drained me. I forgot what was France's nickname for Chibinamu, and I had to check earlier chapters for it.

Ma cherie. Heh.

Next color...well, obviously, it's gonna be EMERALD GREEN~


	9. Emerald Green

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Notes: Warning. Pirate England makes a comeback here. If only Vietnam was not chibified I would have made this a steamy chapter after he rescued her. ;_;

Wah...maybe I'll do that for another one-shot, eh?

Oh, I'm also going through a fangirl phase...so I'll randomly say things like 'Ve~' or 'Da?'...yeah...I should try RPing...:3 But there are better ones than me...besides, I went on a drawing frenzy yesterday. There's a bunch more chibis coming out soon...

* * *

**Emerald Green**

**Colors**

"Well, this is incredibly awkward right now."

"Fusoso, you're telling me?"

"So? Are you my new boss?" Chibinamu asked.

"Hm?" Spain looked up from eating his tomato.

"Well, I was under China's rule for over a thousand years now. I remember declaring independence but I had the help of someone. I'm guessing it was you, but then you decided to take over me." Chibinamu guessed.

"Ah, no, _chica_. That was Fr-" Spain cut himself off by stuffing his face with a tomato, just in time too.

"Hm?" Chibinamu tilted her head to the side. Spain's eyebrows creased downwards slightly.

'So, the _chica_ has regained some of her memories, but she's still in the body of a little kid...I wonder why...well, at least she isn't so grumpy~' Spain thought, grinning to himself.

"So, _chica_, what would you like to do?" Spain asked, plucking another tomato.

"Well, first I would like to know who my new boss is." Chibinamu said plainly.

"Ah~" Spain brightened up. Maybe he could get Chibinamu to do the work Romano never did when he was young. "_Mi nombre es Espana_~ or Spain! Nice to meet you _chica_~"

"It's Vietnam," Chibinamu said. "Anyway, what do you want me to do now?"

With a devious smile on his face, Spain was about to tell her the first order of business.

Until someone brought the shit storm.

"HEY! You-a tomato _bastardo_!"

Spain paled slightly, but still tried to smile as he turned and greeted the person who insulted him.

"Oh, Romano, welcome back-"

"Where in-a the hell-a are my tomatoes?!" Romano demanded, stomping inside the house.

"N-Now, now Romano, calm down first-"

"Shut-a up, tomato _bastardo_!" Romano growled. "Now, you will-a give me-a my tomatoes or-a else-"

"Excuse me." Chibinamu said sternly. Romano looked around Spain and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell?! Are you-a still interested in-a little kids, tomato _bastardo_?" Romano demanded. Spain gave a nervous laugh.

"W-well, Prussia was unconscious so I brought her back to my house to clean her up a little..." Spain motioned to the red liquid on Chibinamu's face and clothes.

"..." Romano narrowed his eyes at Spain, before dropping his collar and kneeling in front of Chibinamu. "Huh. You-a look like-a this _ragazza_ I know."

"Oh?" Chibinamu was confused by this man's sudden change in personality. His eyes were glaring when they made in contact with Spain but softened as they landed on her. "Who, may I ask?"

"I-" Romano was cut off by Spain tackling him, muffling the man with a tomato as Spain laughed nervously.

"Now now, I'm sure it was all just a coincidence, _si_? Excuse me, _chica_. I need to have a talk with him. There is a change of clothes on the counter and shower on the door to the right!"

"Let-a me go-a tomato _bastardo_!" Romano growled. Spain frowned a little and pulled Romano's curl to shut him up.

"CHIGIIII!" Romano headbutted Spain on the stomach.

"Ack..." Spain clutched his stomach. When he saw Chibinamu disappear into the bathroom, he brought his voice into a whisper.

"L-Listen, Romano...that chica over there is Vietnam..." Spain started. Romano glared at Spain.

"Don't pull my curl, bastardo." Romano growled.

"Just listen!" Spain sighed. "Look, you have to..."

After Spain explained most of the story, Romano's glare had lessened and he turned his gaze to where Chibinamu was in the bathroom.

"Bah, that _bastardo Inghilterra_ was-a always scary..." Romano muttered. "So? When-a are you going to return the _ragazza_ back-a to that _bastardo Francia_ or_ bastardo Inghilterra_?"

"Eh..." Spain trailed off, whistling innocently as he averted Romano's glare.

"WHAT?! Were you-a planning on-a keeping the_ ragazza_?!" Romano growled. Spain played with his fingers.

"Well,_ la chica es muy bonita_, and France was wheeling away last time I saw him. Besides, England is at work so I thought I could baby-sit_ la chica_ for a few weeks..." Spain said innocently.

Romano facepalmed. "Listen here-a, _idiota_, I saw that-a _bastardo Inghilterra_ a few hours ago-a. I don't know-a when he will realize-a _la ragazza_ is not at that _bastardo's Francia's_ house."

Spain, reminded of his old pirate days when England had terrorized him, had paled and proceeded to curl in fetal position.

"_Yo quiero vivir, yo quiero vivir._.." Spain mumbled, rocking back and forth.

"Kyah!"

Chibinamu's cry had both Romano and Spain springing into action, opening the bathroom door and expecting the worst. They both stared ahead with blank faces when they saw Chibinamu tangled in the shower curtains.

Currently, she was squirming and trying to get out of the tangled mess, but she only got herself tangled more.

Spain scooped up Chibinamu and Romano ran into the kitchen. Spain followed soon after, and they both rummaged through cabinets to find something to cut through the tangled mess of curtains.

"Hey!_ Bastardo_, you had-a tomato juice all along-a!" Romano realized when he opened a cabinet. "You-a told me you-a had no tomato-a juice yesterday!"

"Ah! _Mi precioso_!" Spain wailed. "That's the last can of tomato juice, Romano!"

"Well, it's-a mine-a now!" Romano growled.

"Never!"

Chibinamu left forgotten for a second, Spain tackled Romano and the two countries wrestled each other for the last can of tomato juice. Chibinamu looked at them with an unamused look, still tangled in the curtains as she looked around for a knife.

Chibinamu had an idea forming in her mind when she saw a knife on the counter. If she was lucky, the two fighting men could crash into the counter, causing the knife to fall and rip the curtains open.

Nodding firmly, Chibinamu rolled over to the counter, before she realized a flaw in her plan.

She was lying on her back, and she had no way of sitting up.

Her golden eyes widened when she saw the knife topple over. Letting out a squeak of surprise, she waited for the knife to penetrate her head and eventually kill her.

But then she felt herself being scooped up and she saw a blur of red.

Her stomach flipped as she looked into_ emerald green_ eyes. Those eyes were flaring with anger as they stared at the brawling Romano and Spain. She squeaked when he used the knife to cut open the curtain that held her open.

"It's alright, love. I'll make those gits pay." He muttered, cradling her in one arm as he slowly stood up. Chibinamu recognized the man as England, but he looked...different, she realized, as her face slowly turned red.

England cleared his throat, making the two nations pause in their brawl. They both realized who it was and paled very very visibly.

"Oh..England..._hola_?" Spain offered, letting go of Romano's collar as he gave a nervous wave. "I-I see you're all dressed up in your p-pirate clothes..."

"..." England narrowed his emerald green eyes. "So, you decided to try and take away my poppet, is that it?"

"Nononono! You've got it all wrong,_ amigo_!" Spain laughed nervously. "Sh-she was covered in candy apple liquid so I-I took _la chica_ back to _mi casa_ t-to clean her u-up a little...right, Romano?"

Spain tried to look to Romano for help, but the Italian was long gone.

He sure kept his running away title true.

England took one step forward, but that was intimidating enough for Spain, who smiled nervously.

"N-no hard feelings, _si_? _La chica_ is doing good, s-so..."

"I wonder..." England mused. "So, when I found her tied up and a knife about to kill her, that wasn't your fault at all?"

"_Si, si_!" Spain nodded.

"So she tied herself up?"

"_Si, si_!"

"And the knife about to fall on her was your fault?"

"_Si, si_!"

Then Spain realized England tricked him. He paled more visibly when England smirked darkly, withdrawing a sword and shifting Chibinamu in his arms.

_Emerald green_ eyes seem to glow as they regarded the house and the person in his arms.

"Well, poppet? How should I torture the man who tried to kill you?" England smiled dangerously.

"A-ah, but it was an accident!" Chibinamu protested, trying to wave it off. "I tangled myself in the curtains, and then-"

Oh.

Hold on a minute.

Spain and England both turned their eyes towards Chibinamu, and realized one crucial and vital thing.

She was nude.

"AY CARAMBA! MECACHIS!" Spain covered his eyes with a blushing face. "England, you really are a pervert!"

"Shut up you git!" England was also blushing and struggled to get his coat off, wrapping it around the stunned Chibinamu. "Love, you should have told me you had no clothes!"

"...sorry..." Chibinamu was red from head to toe, looking down at the floor. She was shaking, and sooner or later she ran off, covering her face in embarrassment while England and Spain tried to give chase.

But failed miserably when she slammed the door shut and locked it.

And so begins another confinement in a room...

* * *

Well...Oops.

I turned into a pervert at the end. :D

So updated on Labor Day, before school starts!

And I have no idea what I just did here...

And I guess there chapters are connected in a way? Yeah.


	10. Slate Gray

Disclaimer: Hetalia don't belong to me.

Notes: Slowly...my chapters are becoming filled with crack...

Ahem. Warning! I fail at fighting scenes, but I just needed to have a Boss Spain and Pirate England fight each other. It was so tempting.

That, and Puffin-tan gave me the idea.

* * *

**Slate Gray**

**Color**

England and Spain both tried to kick down the door. However, for some reason, the door wouldn't come down even if there was a peeved off pirate and a worried tomato lover.

England sighed, stepping away from the door as he adjusted the hat on his head. "What the bloody hell if that door made up of?"

"_Yo no se_." Spain sighed, leaning against the opposite wall. "The _chica_ is too embarrassed, I don't think she will ever come out..."

"I wonder who's fault is that..." England scowled. Spain froze, a lump forming in his throat when he heard the sound of sliding metal.

"N-Now, now, England..." Spain slowly turned his head, paling when he saw a sword in England's right hand. "W-we can talk this out,_ amigo_! _S-Si_...?"

"I wonder now..." England said darkly, emerald green eyes glowing slightly. "Who's fault was it in the first place, I wonder...?"

Spain began to back up. England didn't take any steps so far. Maybe if Spain could make it to that closet, he could hide in there for the rest of his life.

"One..." England muttered, running a finger along the flat of his sword.

Spain was in front of the closet.

"Two..."

Spain reached for the doorknob of the closet.

"I'm going to kill you."

Spain quickly yanked it upon, screaming when multiple objects began to fall on him. Acting quickly, he began to swat the objects over to England who was approaching. The pirate kicked it away without effort.

"You'll never get me!" Spain declared, reaching for his battle axe. He was lucky he had stuffed it in that closet. "I challenge you,_ Inglaterra_!"

"What'll the wager be?" England asked, using a little magic to convert his sword into a more formidable opponent for the axe.

"I think you know the answer." Spain smirked. "La chica."

"Hmph." England narrowed his eyes. "I'll win anyway. Alright then. I accept your challenge, Spain."

"_Vamos a empezar, si_?" Spain asked. England said nothing, so Spain decided to make the first strike.

He quickly ran to the pirate, battle axe in hand as he took a swing. England dodged it effortlessly and made his own strike with axe he had conjured up on his own. The two axes made a screeching sound as they came into contact.

Spain winced when both of them put more pressure on their grips, the axes' blades groaning against each other. Narrowing his eyes, Spain used his leg to sweep out England. Caught by surprise, the pirate quickly, regained his balance, taking a heavy step backwards as Spain gained an advantage.

Spain jumped away and started to run out of the narrow hallway. With a scowl, England gave chase to the boss, but his eyes widened in shock when Spain suddenly turned around, lashing at England with his axe.

Although England managed to take a step back, the blade of Spain's axe cut the collar of his pirate coat. Growling, emerald eyes glared at the smug face of the Spaniard.

"You wanker, that was my favorite coat..." England spat.

"Oopsie~ my bad, _si_?" Spain grinned, waving a hand mockingly. "Come on, _Inglaterra_, aren't you going to- oof!"

Spain's taunting remark was cut off when England did a full tackle into the Spaniard's stomach. Before Spain could bring his elbow onto England's head, England brought his elbow to Spain's jaw.

A soft crack was heard as the Spaniard boss flew backwards, crashing into the wall behind him. Spain coughed, wiping his chin when blood dribbled down.

"That hurt, _mi amigo_..." Spain said softly. England smirked.

"It was supposed to," England said. Before Spain retorted, England brought his axe to Spain's neck. "Do you surrender?"

"_Pues_..." Spain murmured. When England saw Spain drop his axe, he gave a satisfied smirk.

Until his face was covered in tomatoes.

"Hahahahaha!" Spain cackled, picking up another tomato and throwing it at England's face and chest. "Take that, _Inglaterra_!"

When the axe lowered, Spain sighed in relief. He quickly got his axe and tackled England, pointing his axe at England's neck.

"Not so much fun when it's you, _amigo_, huh?" Spain remarked. England gave a low, predatory growl, wiping any tomato remains from his face as he regarded Spain with pissed off eyes.

"That was_ low_, Spain." England spat. Spain whistled innocently.

"So? _La chica_ belongs to me now, right?" Spain grinned. England's hands clenched into fists. But there was no way to win from this situation, not when-

CRACK!

Spain's eye bulged out and he slowly fell to the floor. England looked on with surprised eyes as he scrambled out of Spain's path, trying to see what had knocked out the Spaniard.

There, England saw Chibinamu with a red face, puffing hard and holding a _slate gray_ slab of concrete.

"Poppet...you..." England let out a small smile.

"I didn't like the fact I was used as a prize." Chibinamu stated simply, glaring at England. He winced, head hanging low.

"I-I'm sorry, love. I got caught up in the moment..." England muttered apologetically. Sighing, Chibinamu flung the_ slate gray_ slab of concrete to the side, stepping over Spain's awesomely sexy butt- I mean, over Spain's body and walked over to England.

"It's fine. I'd rather stay with you than him, anyway. I'm not fond of tomatoes." Chibinamu stated softly. England raised his head at her comment, and she looked away shyly.

"Can we go home now? I need some scones." Chibinamu muttered. "It's not like I like your scones, I'm just hungry, you know..."

"Of course, love." England smiled softly at the chibi nation, suddenly sweeping her up.

"I-I can wa-"

"But I want to carry you, love~" England smirked. Chibinamu tilted her head to the side. Was it just her, or did England seem different now that his pirate hat was tilted in a certain position?

Oh well.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! I-I ran out of ideas...but to make it up, I decided to take up the challenge of 100 Themes, featuring EngNam! I will post the first chapter in a few!

Next color is crimson red!


	11. Crimson Red

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.

Notes: Most. Annoying. Chapter. Ever. Why. Are. Japanese. People. So...ARGH.

* * *

**Crimson Red**

**Color**

For the most part, both of them were glad that stage of madness had passed. Now, they were both sitting across from each other, reading their own books and sitting in silence. Occasionally, Chibinamu would sneak glances at England over the book she was reading, and he gave no signs of noticing her secret glances.

Chibinamu returned her attention back to the book she was reading. It was about history, and she flipped to the page about England's history, becoming a little interested in his past.

The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of a cell phone ringing.

England didn't recognize this ringtone, and Chibinamu looked around to see where it was coming from. She spotted a dark green phone on the counter-top, and she pointed to it, hoping England could see where she was pointing to.

The British nation decided it wasn't his, and it would be rude if he had picked up the incoming call. Chibinamu shrugged when he did nothing and returned to her reading.

And then voicemail came.

"VIETNAM! SINCE YOU DIDN'T PICK UP, I KNOW OPIUM DID SOMETHING TO YOU ARU! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW ARU!"

England yelled out, flying backwards in his chair as the book he was reading was sent flying through the air. Chibinamu raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"What's the matter?" she asked casually. England flailed his arms, gripping the armrest of the chair and supporting himself as he ran his hand over his pale face.

"Th-that was China...no doubt about it..." England murmured. "Oh bloody hell..."

"China..." Chibinamu muttered. Her stomach twisted as she remembered the nation that had control over her for a long time. England started to pace the living room in worry, trying to think of how to save his own life when the Chinese nation came over.

England was positive China would NOT like what he did to the girl that was like a sister to him. Well, England could lie through his teeth and hide Chibinamu somewhere else in the house, right?

Thinking that was a good idea, England ran over to Chibinamu, scooping her up in his arms as he frantically looked around for a good hiding place.

And then his door was kicked down. Literally.

"OPIUM!" China yelled, pointing a wok at England who froze at the sight of the scary aura behind the Chinese man. "Where is Vietnam aru?"

"Well..." England trailed off. In his arms, Chibinamu arched an eyebrow at both him and China. Didn't that man recognize her? After all, she was under his rule for a long time...

China's stern eyes shifted to the child in England's arm, and immediately his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What..." China narrowed his eyes. "Opium, did you turn Vietnam into a child, aru?"

Well, he wasn't the country that lived for over four thousand years for nothing.

"Funny story about that..." England muttered. Chibinamu raised another eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?" Chibinamu demanded. They both ignored her, an intense atmosphere building between the two nations.

"Why aru?" China demanded.

"I-"

CLANG!

China had already flung the wok at England's head with all of his might. The resulting object smashed into England's face, causing him to topple over with Chibinamu still in his arms.

Chibinamu yelped and winced at the same time, mini Flying Mint Bunnies flying in England's line of vision as he lost consciousness.

"Aiyah! Vietnam aru! You look so cute!"

Finally, China couldn't hold it in anymore. The Chinese nation made a full tackle for Chibinamu, glomping her and rolling away from England's unconscious form. Chibinamu squeaked and pushed at the Chinese man's chest, trying to shove him away from her.

"Ahh, Opium has finally done something smart for once! I like you better like this aru!" China gushed.

"Get...off!" Chibinamu grunted, kicking at the man's chest. "You crazy old man! Why did you come back for me?!"

"So your memories have also been altered, aru?" China asked, tilting his head to the side. "Well, Vietnam aru, you are your own country, so why can I come and visit you, aru? Aiyah, I shouldn't have let you go to Opium, aru. Look at what happened."

China nuzzled his cheek against Chibinamu, causing the latter to twitch in disgust.

"I'm doing just fine here," Chibinamu said curtly. "Besides, I refuse to come back with you. I'd rather stay with England."

"..." China stared at Chibinamu.

"Wh-what?" Chibinamu shifted in his arms, glancing to England and back to China.

"So..." China smiled. "You have a crush on Opium, aru?"

"WHAT?!" Chibinamu slapped China with her small hand, scrambling out of the man's arms. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

Chibinamu glared, face turning red as she realized what she had said. "U-Um, I mean, what kind of stupid idea is that?!"

"Aiyah~ so tsundere aru!" China sobbed into his _crimson red_ sleeve. "Even as a child too, aru! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Neither have you..." Chibinamu muttered.

"I wonder how Taiwan would react..." China smiled.

"Taiwan?" Chibinamu tilted her head to the side. She remembered hearing that name before...her memories were too fuzzy right now.

"What did Opium do to you?" China sobbed dramatically, falling to his knees. "Now you have to go through all that pain again, aru! Aiyah, I don't know how you'll be able to handle your country splitting into two again..."

And then there was a slap to the back of his head.

England had just woken up when China had said that. China glared at England, but England's attention was to Chibinamu.

Her large golden eyes had widened to a great amount, sweat was forming and quickly rolling down her face as she brought a shaking hand to her face.

"M-My c-country...?" Chibinamu asked, shaking from head to toe as flashes of a war-torn land zoomed through her mind. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she did her best to hold them in.

"Vietnam..." China realized his mistake and inches towards Chibinamu, who took a step backwards.

"N-No...g-go a-away..." Chibinamu whimpered.

"Get out," England said in monotone, dragging the Chinese man by his _crimson red_ sleeve to the door.

"H-hey, Opium!" China frowned. "What are you-"

"This is your fault to begin with," England interrupted, looking at China with dark emerald orbs, slamming the door in his face. China was baffled and tried to open the door, to find it locked.

China tried to slam against it, but it didn't budge. Growling, China ran over to the window to see what England was going to do to Chibinamu.

And China's jaw dropped.

* * *

...well, I can imagine how many perverted images just went through your minds right now. :D

So, I was stuck with what to do for this chapter.

I only planned for China to appear, since "crimson red is the lucky color, aru!"

Yeah...well, I guess review now? :3


	12. English Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Notes: OTL. Such a late update, the horrible thing called writer's block has gotten ahold of me. And I did say I would go back to earlier suggested colors but I forgot as I was distracted by things like such and such. YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW. Sorry, I'm sleep deprived and I'm freezing, stupid Texas weather.

Umm...I'm trying not to make this a crack chapter. But it's so hard, I have no more ideas for fluff with the chibi jskDFHJSDKFHjskdfhsjkdfs

* * *

_**English Green**_

_**Color**_

Chibinamu snuggled into England's chest instinctively, blocking out the world. It was only after he had hugged her that she had completely relaxed into him. The flashbacks were still flashing through her mind, but the words of comfort England was whispering in her ears made the flashbacks fade away in her mind.

"Who am I?" Chibinamu murmured. She didn't know the answer anymore. Was she still a growing nation? Was she destined to be war-torn? So many questions ran through her mind. England didn't reply, he only rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

Chibinamu yelped as England suddenly lifted her into the air, arms wrapped tightly around the chibi as he made his way to the kitchen. Over his shoulder, Chibinamu saw the crimson red clothing of China getting farther and farther away.

England sighed, plopping Chibinamu onto the countertop as he turned around, shuffling through the cabinets to look for the tea leaves.

Chibinamu watched silently as the British man quickly placed them in a kettle. She noticed that the leaves were the color of _English green_ (OTL).

Chibinamu blinked when England stopped in front of her, holding out a cup for her to drink. She gingerly took the cup in her hands, but since England didn't let go, her small hands were placed over his larger ones.

The chibi blushed, but before she pulled away England said, "Look in the cup."

Chibinamu did so, but she only saw herself. Confused, she looked back at England, who shook his head and told her to look back.

Again, she did, finding no point in this but...

Something was different.

She saw...an older version of her in the liquid of the cup. At least, that's what Chibinamu suspected it to be. The women in the cup had golden eyes, dark brown hair in a ponytail and she wasn't smiling,

"You...are Vietnam."

Chibinamu blinked as the words appeared in the cup, in English. Of course she knew that...but somehow, those words made something inside of her warmer.

"Thank you..." Chibinamu felt those words were the most fitting in this situation now, as she looked back in the emerald irises of England. The man smiled gently at her, bringing a hand to gently carcass her face.

"You're welcome, poppet." England said, backing away as he turned his attention back to the kettle. Chibinamu, for some reason, felt something drop inside her in disappointment.

There was silence in the air, and the first one to break it...

Well, it was the last person anyone would have expected to arrive.

"Yo~ Iggy! What's up, ol' chap?"

"Hey, Scotland, don't break down the git's door!"

"Shut it Wales!"

"You shut it Ireland!"

"Oh...bloody...fuck..." England's body stiffened when he heard those accented voices, then he gulped when Chibinamu's sharp golden eyes turned to him for cussing.

Before England could go and hide Chibinamu, three men burst into the kitchen loudly, saying all kinds of greetings as they surrounded England, patting the poor blond on the back, clapping him on the shoulder or ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong, Iggy? Not happy to see your brothers?" The man with auburn hair and_ English green_ eyes asked.

"You're wrong Scotland, Iggy is obviously happy to see his big brother!" The man with hair that was a lighter shade than the one with auburn grinned, holding out his arms to Iggy.

"Ireland, that looks weird." The last man commented. He had ice blue eyes and his hair was a mix of auburn and blond.

"You're just jelly Wales!" Ireland shot back.

"Jelly of what?" Wales scowled.

"Someone kill me right now..." England groaned, facepalming himself.

And of course, it wasn't long before someone noticed Chibinamu.

"Whoa! Iggy, she looks like that Vietnamese girl that's visited here so much! Don't tell me you guys have already XXXXX?!" Scotland exclaimed, scooping up Chibinamu into his arms.

"Bloody git!" England blushed a furious red, but before he could snatch Chibinamu back, Ireland scooped up Chibinamu.

"D'awww, you're such a cutie!" Ireland flung Chibinamu into the air and caught her, causing the chibi to pale. "What's your name~"

"Ireland, stop tossing the girl," Wales caught Chibinamu before Ireland did, piercing blue eyes meeting golden. "So you're Iggy's kid, huh? You look more like Vietnam, but I guess your eyebrows are kind of thick enough."

"Vietnam! Ah, now that's a lass that's fine~ the only reason I'm jealous of Iggy, aye?" Scotland nudged England. "Tell me, where's the lass now? How was your first time-"

"Shut the bloody fuck up!" England threw his arms in the air and glared at all three of his brothers. Though, his face that was brightly lit with red destroyed his serious demeanor.

"...aw." Ireland pouted. Chibinamu's head was whirling with all kinds of questions and confusion.

"Who are you people?" Chibinamu asked in monotone, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Well, you can call me Uncle Scottie lass~" Scotland grinned. "After all, since you're Iggy's child, I am your uncle!"

"She. Is. Not. My. Child." England enunciated. "And like hell she's calling you Uncle!" England finally snatched her back. "You're worse than the frog sometimes, get out of my home!"

"Awww~ Iggy, and I came all the way from Ireland too!" Ireland whined.

"I came from Wales," Wales put in.

England facepalmed.

"Well, if she's not your kid, who is she?" Scotland asked, refusing to leave as he grinned at England. "Then again, I can see why you would keep her, she'd make a fine lass when she grows up-"

"SHUT UP!" England snapped.

This...was going to be a long day.

* * *

You see, as I re-read old chapters, I was thinking of who Chibinamu should meet next that would make sense for England to meet. Then, as I mulled over in thought, I yelled.

"HOLY CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THE THREE SEXIES!"

So yeah. This was how Wales, Ireland and Scotland came to be introduced. Wales is the hottest to me, and I can't type in Scotland's accent. *pout* But I've read a lot of England reader inserts to give me the general idea of their personalities.

I lie.

Actually, I based it on their pics. Ireland looked happy go lucky, Wales look serious, BUT when I've read Scotland reader inserts I find him as a goofy guy. :)

So there you go. FAMILY REUNION FTW! :DDD

Sorry Iggy.

Review!


End file.
